Chocolate Kisses
by NekoNekoNe
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Lovino has chocolate for our favorite Spaniard! ...Really short..First Spamano fic. Criteria is welcomed...good or bad!


Valentines Day

Valentines Day was the worst day of the year. Every year it's the same routine; girl makes chocolate, gives chocolate to a certain crush, and if she's lucky he'll accept it with a smile. But if she's not then...well someone's going home crying.  
>It's even worse if you're a male and you have a crush on another male. You don't know if that male is straight or not and you're just too shy to do anything, so you don't.<br>Well in Lovino Vargas' case, that's the problem. You see, he's gay and his crush just happens to be one of the popular kids in the school Antonio Carriedo.  
>Lovino clutched at his small box of chocolate as he hid behind a row of lockers, waiting for said crush to come out of his classroom. 'I look like a freaking school girl...'<br>"Fratello! Fratello! What are you-"  
>"Shut it Feli! Go bother that potato bastard or something, I'm busy!" Feliciano's eyebrows furrowed as if in thought. "But..." Lovino shot his Feliciano a get-the-fuck-away-from-me-or-I'll-castrate-you look and he quickly ran away to his German boyfriend. Lovino looked after his brother's fading form till a voice spoke from behind him.<br>"Lovi!~ What are doing here? This is the senior's hall!" Lovino squealed and looked back to see Antonio standing behind him. "And you have a box of chocolates! Did someone confess to you? Oh Lovi!~ You're growing up into a big boy!" Lovino's left eye twitched slightly at the last comment but he brushed it off.  
>"These aren't mine...They're someone else's." I said that without stuttering...hm, he thought. He looked around Antonio's shoulder to see if anyone was still in the halls. He then proceeded to grab Antonio's hand and took him into the nearest classroom. "Eh? What're you doing Lovi? I have lunch to get to...and its pizza day..." Lovino rolled his eyes at that and pushed Antonio onto a nearby desk. He tightens his grip on the hand that didn't have the chocolates in them and looked down at his shoes.<br>"Lovi? ~ What's a matter?"  
>"I...Ilikeyou!" Lovino shoved the box of chocolates into Antonio's hands and turned to walk out, but Antonio's hand stopped him before he could start walking. "W-what, bastard? I confessed, now let me go!" He turned to see a looked of pure joy on Antonio's face. "Lovi...I-" He was cut off by Lovino's pointer finger against his lips. "If you say what I think what you're going to say...then..."<br>"Then what Lovi? Should I do something else? Should I kiss you instead?" Lovino blushed at the last comment, "No...Just don't say it you bastard!" Antonio looked at Lovino then at the box of chocolates in his hands and started to open them.  
>"Lovi!~ Let's share the chocolate!" Antonio raised the chocolates so that both of them could see them. He then proceeded to unwrap the wrapper and then took a heart shaped chocolate out of it. He raised the chocolate to his mouth and noshed it between his teeth. Lovino looked between the chocolates and Antonio before Antonio placed a hand on Lovino's lower back and pushed softly. Said person fell forward onto Antonio with a yelp that was muffled as he bit down onto the chocolates. "See Lovi, isn't this better than me eating them all by myself?~" Antonio smiled and started to nibble onto the chocolate. "Come on Lovi!~ First one to the middle wins!" Lovino started to nibble on the chocolate not noticing the game Antonio tricked him into.<br>As both boys got closer to the middle and before Lovino could stop, or even know what the hell was going on, Antonio kissed him. Lovino's eye widen as Antonio slipped his tongue in his mouth. Antonio's that was still on his lower back started to rub soft circles so Lovino wouldn't be so tense. He gradually loosened up into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck. They would have went farther if it wasn't for the cough in the doorway. They turned to see Antonio's two best friends, Francis and Gilbert smirking at them.  
>"Sorry to interrupt," Lovino scoffed at this. "But, Antonio's needed in the cafeteria. I'm sure you guys can get together after school." Antonio looked at Lovino to see he was blushing and kissed his forehead. "What do you say Lovi?~ Want to go out after school?" Lovino nodded before unlatching himself from his new boyfriend and walking out the door.<br>Francis watched as Lovino left and whistled, "He's too cute for his own good! If he wasn't already yours..." He trailed off after seeing the glare Antonio was giving him. "Ah, but remember he is mine now." He smiled and stood from the desk and walked to the door. "Was I really needed for anything?"  
>"Nah, but Lovino's classes were starting and didn't want your new boy toy to get in trouble, Gilbert said. "Good looking out Gil!~ I don't know what would have happened if we had more time...never mind!~"<p> 


End file.
